


Auto-da-fé

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire splata dłonie na butelce.<br/>- Enjolras, wciąż Enjolras - mruczy cicho, z nieoczekiwaną zawziętością. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, której on naprawdę ufa, wiesz?<br/>- Ty jesteś jedyną osobą, której naprawdę ufa Prouvaire - odpowiada Combeferre z westchnieniem, a Grantaire uśmiecha się krzywo. Obaj wiedzą, że tak naprawdę nie ma już nic do dodania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto-da-fé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriuszowa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=syriuszowa), [andre_combeferre (elwen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwen/gifts).



I

Mówca góruje nad całą resztą, zbyt wysoki i chorobliwie szczupły, w ciemnym płaszczu, którego nie zdejmuje mimo ognia buzującego w kominie w kącie sali. Może jest w tym jakiś ukryty sens; choć wydaje się rozpalać ich do walki, sam pozostaje zimny, jakby odlano go z kawałka metalu: wyprostowane plecy i rozłożone szeroko ramiona rzucają na ścianę cień jakby katowskiego miecza. Choć tak właściwie to nie do końca prawda. Kiedy Prouvaire przygląda się uważniej, pod koszulą dostrzega zarys bandaża, owijającego bark i bok nieznajomego. To tłumaczy wiele: i gorzkie zmarszczki w kącikach ust, jakby nieznajomy nauczył się na co dzień obcować z bólem, i przenikliwe niebieskie oczy, sprawiające wrażenie, jakby obejrzały z bliska każdy szczegół tamtego, drugiego świata, który widocznie wcale nie okazał się lepszy, skoro ranny zdecydował się powrócić do świata żywych. Tego jednego Prouvaire jest pewien bez najmniejszej wątpliwości: cokolwiek robi mówca, używa do tego wyłącznie siły woli i poeta nie wątpi, że byłby w stanie zrobić niemal wszystko. Jedyne, czego nie potrafi, to zaakceptować porządku świata, w którym nie ma miejsca dla takich jak on. Może dlatego tak przejmująco opowiada o tym, co powinno być, a czego nie ma: kiedy ktoś patrzy w niebo i przeżywa rozczarowanie, jedyne, co może zrobić, to pozostać na ziemi.

Uczucia mówcy, choć przyczajone, wydają się tętnić tuż pod skórą, jak żar w kominie w kącie sali, jak krew pod świeżo zabliźnioną raną; gdyby raz wyrwały się na wolność, potrafiłyby spopielić przynajmniej pół Paryża, wstrząsnąć nim i zniszczyć miasto aż do fundamentów, pozostawiając za sobą szereg ofiar. Wielu opowiadało o republice, wielu o rewolucji, ale żaden w taki sposób; mówili o życiu, o tu i teraz, zapominając o wszystkim, co zdarzyło się wcześniej i co mogłoby zdarzyć się potem: o śmierci i o męczeństwie. A przecież to nie teraźniejszość liczyła się dla niego, kiedy z wypiekami na twarzy słuchał opowieści o szaleńczym fanatyzmie Robespierre'a: to wizjonerzy, a nie praktycy budują mały świat Prouvaire'a. Oczyszczenie, auto-da-fé i huk płomieni nad głową; nie, oczywiście, nie opowiada o tym dosłownie, ale żarliwość w jego głosie wystarczy za tysiąc słów. Nawet jeśli podobne skojarzenie nie przemówiłoby do innych, Joly'ego czy Courfeyraca, Prouvaire wie swoje: tak musiał wyglądać Izajasz, rzucający groźby w stronę króla. Nawet gdyby za wizję jasnowłosego i bladego Izajasza mieliby wyśmiać go wszyscy znawcy Pisma, on i tak nie zmieni zdania. 

I to skojarzenie sprawia, że Prouvaire nie umie się już oderwać od mówcy. Dlatego opiera łokcie na stole i wodzi rozmarzonym wzrokiem za nieznajomym, słuchając jego posępnego, wibrującego głosu. Przed oczami ma Sąd Agryppy d'Aubigne i Apokalipsę świętego Jana; zaczyna rozumieć hinduskie wdowy, z gotowością idące na ofiarny stos, choć do tej pory uważał ten obyczaj wyłącznie za rozbudzające wyobraźnię, tak, ale barbarzyństwo. Tym razem jest zupełnie inaczej: byłby gotów sam spłonąć, żeby tylko móc podsycić płomień. 

\- Podoba ci się.

W głosie Combeferre'a nie ma pytania; jest pewność. Prouvaire patrzy na przyjaciela nieprzytomnym, pełnym fascynacji wzrokiem, jakby nie w pełni rozumiejąc znaczenie jego słów. Wreszcie kiwa głową.

\- Jest niezwykły - wyznaje z rozmarzeniem. - Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś podobnego.

\- I pójdziesz za nim?

\- Choćby do piekła.

Combeferre posępnieje i nieoczekiwanie kładzie rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela: jest zimna i lekko wilgotna, jakby i jemu udzielił się chłód nieznajomego. Poeta ostrożnie przykrywa jego dłoń swoją, ale to nie pomaga: więź między mówcą a jego słuchaczem jest zbyt silna, by umiał wkroczyć pomiędzy nich.

\- André? - pyta Prouvaire z niepokojem.

\- Do piekła, mówisz? Cóż, najpewniej będziesz miał okazję. - Combeferre kręci głową i nagle uśmiecha się blado. - Nie żebym cię nie rozumiał. Sam nie zamierzam zostawać z tyłu.

\- Myślisz, że ci pozwoli?

\- Kto wie? W Marsylii był moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- A potem?

Combeferre obrzuca szybkim spojrzeniem bladą, delikatną twarz mówcy, ściągniętą grymasem bólu: odczytuje z niej zupełnie inne znaki niż poeta.

\- A potem dorośliśmy.

II

Stolica ze swoimi obyczajami kreśli grubą linię na życiorysach ich obu: rozdziela to, co było wcześniej, i to, co dzieje się teraz. Julien z Marsylii i ten z Paryża to dwie inne osoby, choć różni je zaledwie kilka lat. Combeferre nawet przed sobą nie umie się przyznać, że z nim zdarzyło się to samo.

Troskliwy André z Marsylii pisałby listy, długie, krzepiące, pełne serdecznych rad i zapewnień o przyjaźni listy do chłopca, którego przywykł traktować jak młodszego brata. Combeferre, wzorowy student, jest zbyt pochłonięty bieganiem z wykładu na wykład. Paryż żyje z dnia na dzień, wstrząsany raz po raz kolejnymi zamieszkami nie myśli o jutrze; jego mieszkańcy podchwytują ten rytm, dostosowują się do niego, zmieniając swoje nawyki. Combeferre nie jest tu wyjątkiem.

Dlatego kiedy spotykają się po raz pierwszy od kilku lat, nie ma wybuchów radości, nie ma młodzieńczych zwierzeń ani nawet ciepłych uścisków dłoni; są nieufne spojrzenia i ostrożne, niewiele znaczące grzeczności. Żegnają się z uprzejmym chłodem, obiecując, że jeszcze się do siebie odezwą.

Nie widzą się przez kolejne pół roku.

Aż wreszcie Paryż wybucha kolejnymi rozruchami i Combeferre przez trzy dni nie wychodzi z domu, żałując odwołanych wykładów. A kiedy słyszy stukanie do drzwi, ciche, ale naglące, na początku czuje się bardziej zirytowany niż zaskoczony: otwiera właściwie bardziej z obowiązku niż z przekonania, spodziewając się zastać w nich gospodynię. Zamiast tego zauważa Enjolrasa w czarnym płaszczu i niegustownej ciemnoczerwonej kamizelce, opierającego się nonszalancko o futrynę. Buntownik, jeden z tamtych, myśli Combeferre, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad nagłym przypływem niechęci i wciąż nie potrafi zrozumieć celu tej wizyty.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie znać - pozwala sobie na uszczypliwość.

\- Nie mam nikogo innego.

Nieoczekiwane wyznanie sprawia, że Combeferre przygląda się gościowi nieco uważniej: płaszcz Enjolrasa rozchyla się i dopiero wtedy młody lekarz zauważa, że kamizelka tak naprawdę wcale nie jest czerwona, ale kremowa; to, co wziął za materiał, jest tak naprawdę zaschniętą krwią. A potem nogi Enjolrasa uginają się i dawny towarzysz leci prosto w jego ramiona, a Combeferre już wie, że tym razem nie pozostawiono mu wolnej woli. Łóżko, laudanum, woda. I odgłos serca bijącego o wiele zbyt głośno, by dało się o nim zapomnieć.

Rana nie jest świeża; nieudolnie opatrzona, podchodzi krwią i ropą, jakby coś bezustannie drażniło skrzep. Combeferre zamyka oczy i widzi Juliena, jak wykrwawia się powoli w jakiejś ciasnej, opuszczonej uliczce. Potem otwiera oczy i powoli rozwiera jego rękę, jakby chciał potwierdzić własne podejrzenia; na dłoni rannego widzi czerwone wyżłobienia od paznokci.

\- Mogłeś przyjść wcześniej - mruczy z dezaprobatą.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie znać.

Głos Enjolrasa jest pełen rezygnacji i Combeferre przełyka to, co zamierzał odpowiedzieć: on sam ma kogoś innego, towarzyszy, może nawet przyjaciół; to wszystko prawda. Ale to nie jest dobry moment na kłótnie czy wyrzuty. Enjolras patrzy na niego z trudnym do wyjaśnienia smutkiem.

\- Załóżmy, że jestem twoim lekarzem, nie przyjacielem. - W oczach Combeferre'a pojawia się nagła przykrość.

\- Może to i lepiej - przyznaje Enjolras cicho, przyglądając mu się źrenicami zwężonymi od laudanum, i nieoczekiwanie odpręża się na tyle, że Combeferre jest wreszcie w stanie sięgnąć palcami do rany. 

Kiedy cofa dłoń, jest cała we krwi i już wie, że nic nie będzie tak proste, jak chciałby, żeby było. I rzeczywiście, po kilku kolejnych próbach metal lancetu przegrywa pojedynek z ołowiem kuli. Pocisk ostatecznie zostaje tam, gdzie utkwił, drobina metalu, która na zawsze oddzieli Juliena od Enjolrasa. Combeferre wie, że nigdy nie zapomni o tym śmiercionośnym skrawku; zastanawia się, jak długo trzeba, aby ranny cały zmienił się w ołów, jak w jakiejś baśni.

Ale jego przewidywania tym razem się nie sprawdzają; przecież metal, zanim nabierze kształtu, musi najpierw przejść przez ogień. Dlatego Enjolras, zwykle tak zimny, tym razem płonie: jego gorączka trwa tydzień, przeżyty przez Combeferre'a na granicy jawy, z plecami niemal wrośniętymi w oparcie krzesła. Trudno goniło się Juliena, skaczącego po nadmorskich skałach jak kozica; ale o wiele trudniej gonić Enjolrasa, błądzącego w gorączce po piekle i niebie jednocześnie. Combeferre próbuje. Laudanum rozdziela sprawiedliwie, kropla dla mnie, kropla dla ciebie, pacjencie, nie przyjacielu. Do swojej porcji dodaje tylko nieco więcej cukru: nigdy nie pragnął zostać ascetą.

Po tygodniu obaj są cieniami dawnych siebie.

Wiedzą, że już nigdy nie będą potrafili się rozstać po raz drugi.

III

Nie ma oczywiście nic niezwykłego w tym, że lekarz czy nawet student medycyny wyrywa kogoś z ramion śmierci: po to przecież uczą się tego fachu. A razem z nauką poznają kilka podstawowych, rządzących nim zasad, z których pierwsza i najważniejsza brzmi: nigdy się nie angażować. Combeferre jest intelektualistą, nie poetą; na świat patrzy z ciekawością naukowca, a każdy przypadek choroby to dodatkowa możliwość poszerzenia własnej wiedzy. Takie życie wydaje się odpowiednio rozsądne i poukładane. Przede wszystkim chodzi o to, żeby nie ulegać emocjom, starannie wygładzić poły zakładanego specjalnie dla pacjentów fraka i zachować trzeźwość myśli. Ostatecznie, kto miałby to zrobić, jeśli nie on? 

I może to właśnie tak bardzo pociąga Combeferre'a w medycynie: powolna, metodyczna walka z chorobą nie jest przecież niczym innym, jak kolejną odmianą postępu, w który głęboko wierzy młody lekarz. Droga ku uzdrowieniu przypomina mozolne układanie kolejnych elementów łamigłówki, aż wszystko znajdzie się w odpowiednich miejscach. Życie i śmierć, wszystko jest kolejnym wyzwaniem, kolejną układanką zależną od umiejętności gracza: im więcej się wie, tym łatwiej można wygrać. Tu nie ma miejsca na ślepy los. W to przynajmniej chciałby wierzyć Combeferre.

Dlatego własnym uczuciom poddaje się dwa razy; tylko, a może aż. Brak profesjonalizmu powinien zemścić się na nim śmiercią pacjenta, świadomością porażki, zapamiętaną do końca życia. Ale los jest przewrotny i w każdym z tych przypadków ulega jego emocjom, jakby postanowił za wszelką cenę udowodnić mu, jak niewiele znaczy naprawdę cała jego wiedza.

Drugi raz to Enjolras: jego rekonwalescencja to dla młodego lekarza wspólne przejście przez pustkowia, które kiedyś może mogły być urodzajną glebą, ale podlane laudanum i krwią zmieszaną z ropą stają się jałowe jak paryski bruk. Zwycięstwo jest niepełne jak kawałek ołowiu tkwiący w ciele dawnego przyjaciela i niedający o sobie zapomnieć, drobna, ale wciąż obecna zadra, drażniąca boleśnie ciało Enjolrasa i sumienie Combeferre'a.

Pierwszy raz jest zupełnie inny.

Tym razem znaczenia nabierają najmniejsze wydarzenia, cienkie nitki splatają się w mocny, niemożliwy do rozerwania łańcuch. Gdyby Combeferre był choć trochę mniej towarzyski jako dziecko, nie zachorowałby na odrę w wieku pięciu lat. Gdyby nie przeszedł tak wcześnie choroby, nie zostałby wybrany jako asystent w czasie jednej z praktyk. Gdyby nie poszedł wtedy z profesorem, nie poznałby jednej z najważniejszych w swoim życiu osób. Ten pierwszy raz uczy Combeferre'a, intelektualistę, wierzyć w przeznaczenie jak poeta.

A wszystko przecież zaczyna się tak banalnie, przy łóżku chorego na ospę chłopaka, rozpalonego gorączką, która w żaden sposób nie daje się zbić, choć próbują wszystkiego. W którymś momencie walka wydaje się beznadziejna i choć Combeferre z zawodowym zainteresowaniem obserwuje twarz pacjenta, nie potrafi powstrzymać bardzo nieprofesjonalnego współczucia.

\- Umrze jak nic - mruczy posępnie profesor, kręcąc głową. - Jest o wiele za słaby.

Ale właśnie wtedy ten o wiele za słaby chłopak wyciąga w gorączce rękę i zaciska ją z całej siły na przegubie Combeferre'a; uścisk jest tak mocny, jakby chory błagał go - właśnie jego, nie profesora - o pomoc i młody student nie wątpi, że chłopak tak samo schwytałby za przegub i samą śmierć, nakazując jej zatrzymać się w miejscu i pozwolić mu żyć, chociaż jeden kolejny dzień, chociaż godzinę. Ta determinacja wydaje się zaprzeczać wszystkiemu, w co Combeferre wierzył do tej pory.

\- Ten będzie mój - postanawia nieoczekiwanie.

Pojedynki umysłowe nie stanowią dla niego żadnej nowości, ale dopiero teraz trafia na godnego siebie przeciwnika; to żadna sztuka wygrać z kolegą ze studiów, sąsiadem z wykładu, nawet którymś z profesorów. Więc rzuca wyzwanie, wiedząc, że tym razem może mu się nie udać, i po raz pierwszy w życiu wygrywa ze śmiercią: to nie ten gorzki, naznaczony bólem triumf, który kiedyś odda mu Enjolrasa o oczach pełnych śmierci. Ten triumf jest inny, szczery i nieskażony żadną złą myślą, jak głęboki oddech po wyjściu z dusznego pomieszczenia wprost na pola pełne lawendy - przynajmniej przez pierwszą chwilę. Bo im częściej Combeferre patrzy na książki, które czyta chłopak, i słucha recytowanych przez niego wierszy, tym bardziej czuje, że coś mu umyka.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie udaje mu się zrozumieć, że życie dla takich jak on sam, z głowami pełnymi marzeń o ewolucji i progresie, jest tak naprawdę tylko bezustannym ciągiem spóźnień.

 

IV

Prouvaire większości znających go ludzi wydaje się jedną z najbardziej łagodnych osób, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkali, i w zasadzie jest w tym sporo prawdy: młody poeta nie ma w zwyczaju z nikim walczyć czy upierać się przy własnym zdaniu, a gdy spotyka się z czyimś sprzeciwem, po prostu ustępuje bez słowa protestu. Ci sami ludzie najczęściej nie dostrzegają, że Prouvaire, słuchając wszystkich, i tak idzie za tym, co nakaże mu intuicja, a gdzieś pod powierzchnią miękkiej warstwy popiołu wciąż tli się żar, który daje się rozpalić nadzwyczaj prosto - jeśli tylko zna się odpowiedni sposób. 

Zaraz po chorobie ogień wybucha ze zdwojoną siłą. Ospa, pozornie pokonana, oprócz głębokiej przyjaźni z Combeferre'emem pozostawia w nim ziarno innego rodzaju: kiełkujący już cień śmierci, niedostrzegalny i ledwo uchwytny, choć wciąż obecny. To on zmienia przyzwyczajenia i nawyki młodego poety: spacery po parku zostają zastąpione przez wizyty w karczmach, spędzane nad butelką taniego wina, z kartką papieru czy tomikiem wierszy. Światło dnia nagle traci cały swój urok. Przecież to wieczorami na ulice wychodzą kobiety o twarzach naznaczonych śmiercią; to wieczorami nawet słońce rozpala się czerwienią, barwą krwi. Combeferre nie powinien się dowiedzieć: powinien wierzyć, że na zawsze odegnał od niego groźbę zagłady.

Combeferre nigdy się nie dowie, przysięga w duchu Prouvaire.

Ale mimo wszystko czuje potrzebę rozmowy: wciąż jeszcze nie zatracił się całkowicie, a ludzkie towarzystwo przemawia do niego nie mniej silnie niż ciemne uliczki i kiepski alkohol. Dlatego kiedy ktoś zatrzymuje się przy jego stoliku, nie reaguje niechęcią: po prostu spokojnie odkłada na bok wysłużony tomik Chéniera.

\- Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż tu siedzieć, dzieciaku? - Ton nieznajomego jest grubiański, ale słowa sprawiają wrażenie życzliwych, więc Prouvaire unosi głowę i patrzy na mężczyznę z namysłem.

\- Jestem poetą - odpowiada wreszcie, jakby to miało wytłumaczyć wszystko. I, co ciekawe, nieznajomy wydaje się rozumieć: siada ciężko na krześle obok Prouvaire'a i marszczy brwi.

\- Tym gorzej - stwierdza, kręcąc głową. - Miewałem już do czynienia z poetami.

\- I co się z nimi stało? - pyta cierpliwie Prouvaire.

\- Pomarli. - Nieznajomy kładzie rękę na książce. - O, ten tu na przykład.

\- Ja też umrę - mówi Prouvaire spokojnie, jasnym, lekko zdziwionym tonem, jak zawsze, kiedy ktoś mówi mu coś zbyt oczywistego. Tamten przez chwilę wlepia w niego zdumione spojrzenie, aż wreszcie wybucha śmiechem, zgrzytliwym i nieprzyjemnym, jakby już zapomniał, jak to jest go używać.

\- Ty przeżyjesz, poeto, przeżyjesz w pamięci potomnych jako jedyny, który o tym wiedział. Do diabła, sam poświęciłbym ci balladę albo dwie, gdybym tylko potrafił rymować. Cóż, nie można być dobrym we wszystkim, a skoro w stopniu mistrzowskim opanowałem picie, musisz mi wybaczyć braki w innych dziedzinach. Nie dostaniesz ballady, poeto, chyba że sam ją sobie napiszesz. W zamian mogę zaproponować najwyżej pół butelki absyntu i moje towarzystwo na ten wieczór. Sam przyznasz, że to uczciwa oferta.

\- Absyntu? Nie wina? - mówi Prouvaire, zaintrygowany, i przechyla się nad stolikiem w stronę mężczyzny. Ten śmieje się po raz kolejny, tym razem ciszej, w zupełnie inny sposób niż poprzednio.

\- Skądże znowu. Gorycz, poeto, prawdziwi koneserzy smakują tylko gorycz. I nie mów mi - oczy mężczyzny ciemnieją - że sam nigdy tego nie próbowałeś, wy poeci jesteście jak hieny, tak samo zresztą, pozwolę sobie zauważyć z wrodzoną szczerością, jak my pijacy. Rozumiesz? Żywimy się dokładnie tym samym, ty i ja, strawą, którą doceni tylko znawca. Spijamy nienawiść, zachłystujemy się pogardą, rozsmakowujemy się w niechęci, idziemy wszędzie tam, gdzie uda nam się zwietrzyć zniszczenie i zagładę. No, śmiało: jaki jest twój narkotyk, poeto?

Prouvaire'owi na chwilę odbiera mowę i mężczyzna łapie go za rękaw, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz wstanie i odejdzie od stolika; jest w tym geście jakaś nieoczekiwana desperacja, całkowicie odmienna od jego niefrasobliwej pozy. Nagle tamten otwiera usta, jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze. Ale wtedy Prouvaire zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się łagodnym, na wpół sennym uśmiechem.

\- Czytałeś kiedyś Piekło Dantego? - pyta miękko. Nie jest w stanie dojrzeć zaskoczenia na twarzy nieznajomego.

V

Czasem któryś z nich przyprowadza zaufane osoby i krąg się powiększa; niektórzy zostają na stałe. Nikt nie protestuje przeciwko niespodziewanym gościom: w małej salce starcza miejsca dla wszystkich. Tak Joly werbuje Bossueta, a Courfeyrac Bahorela. Tak któregoś zimowego wieczoru Combeferre przedstawia im Feuilly'ego, nieufnego i zmarzniętego na kość. Dla każdego znajdzie się kubek grzanego wina, a Enjolras przyjmuje ich wszystkich z nieoczekiwaną otwartością, choć w lekkim wykrzywieniu warg czai się coraz wyraźniejszy cień goryczy. Chyba nawet tego nie zauważają: nie przyciąga ich tu przecież obietnica śmierci, ale zmiany. A zmiana - w co wierzą głęboko - oznacza przecież ruch, a więc życie.

Ale kiedy to Prouvaire przyprowadza przyjaciela, nie są pewni, jak zareagować. I chociaż każdy wie, że poeta cieszy się szczególnymi względami ich młodego przywódcy, tym razem nawet Enjolras unosi lekko brwi.

\- On nas nie zdradzi - tłumaczy Prouvaire powoli, zwracając się tylko do przywódcy, jakby zapomniał o całej reszcie. Wydaje się nie zauważać drwiącej miny Bahorela, kpiącego uśmieszku Courfeyraca, nawet zakłopotanego spojrzenia Combeferre'a. Wszyscy wiedzą zresztą, że tak naprawdę liczy się tu tylko Enjolras; jeśli on wyrazi zgodę, nikt nie zaprotestuje.

Grantaire nie zamierza o nic prosić: widzi wszystkie objawy niechęci, na które nie zwrócił uwagi Prouvaire. Nie wydaje mu się zresztą, żeby w ogóle było o co prosić, ot, kolejna grupka szaleńców, nic więcej. Może tylko nie chce zranić młodego poety, do którego mimo wszystko czuje pewien cień sympatii, i tylko ze względu dla niego decyduje się przystąpić do dobrze znanej mu gry. Na razie nic nie mówi, rozgląda się tylko po sali z lekkim uśmieszkiem, ostrożnie badając teren, i siada na krześle. Nonszalancko wyciągnięte nogi, głowa odrzucona w tył, kilka niedbałych gestów, tak należy wywoływać pierwsze wrażenie. Zazwyczaj to działa. Wyzywająco patrzy prosto w oczy przywódcy, szukając w nich oznak konsternacji.

Ale Enjolras dalej patrzy na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, splatając ramiona, i Grantaire czuje, że wciąż jeszcze nie zrobił wystarczająco wiele, by go sprowokować. Dlatego przystępuje do frontalnego ataku.

\- Młody chciał, żebym przyszedł was posłuchać - burczy - no to przyszedłem. Ale uprzedzam, nawracanie mnie to sprawa beznadziejna i z góry skazana na porażkę, więc jeśli ci to przeszkadza, najlepiej od razu wyzwij mnie od niedowiarków, weź za kark i wyrzuć, a wtedy dalej będziesz mógł sobie być bogiem dla tych tam naiwnych, bo to zapewne najlepsze, co jesteś w stanie zrobić. Uwierz mi, dobra rada to jedyne, co możesz w Paryżu dostać za darmo, więc lepiej bierz, co dają, i słuchaj, co ci mówią.

Wyraz twarzy Enjolrasa nie zmienia się nawet odrobinę, jak wykuty w kamieniu.

\- Raczej nie skorzystam.

\- Nie? A co takiego zamierzasz? - pyta Grantaire, wbrew sobie zaciekawiony bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać.

\- Prowadzić was tak, żebyście jak najdłużej nie dawali się zabić - mówi Enjolras spokojnie.

Grantaire zaczyna śmiać się tak szyderczo, że ściąga na siebie niepewne spojrzenie Prouvaire'a. Dopiero wtedy milknie.

\- Całkiem praktyczne podejście, o nieustraszony przywódco - przypuszcza kolejny atak. - A ty sam?

Enjolras nie odpowiada, jedynie się uśmiecha. W jego oczach odbijają się oświetlające salę płomyki i Grantaire już przeczuwa, że on sam zna tę odpowiedź o wiele dokładniej niż którykolwiek z idących za nim ludzi. Bo nawet jeśli wiadomym jest, że ćmy wiedzione światłem świecy opalają sobie skrzydła nad ogniem, większość osób zapomina o jednej rzeczy: że tym, co wypala się najprędzej i najbardziej gwałtownie, jest sama świeca.

Grantaire wstrząsa się nagle, zdjęty nieoczekiwanym chłodem. Nie można bezkarnie patrzeć w twarz śmierci, przypomina sobie dawne powiedzenie i już wie, że sam też potrzebuje tego płomienia, żeby się rozgrzać: gdziekolwiek pójdzie, widmowe spojrzenie przenikliwych niebieskich oczu nie da mu już spokoju. Przez chwilę jest zdecydowany dać się poniżyć, upokorzyć, wyśmiać - żeby tylko móc zostać z nimi w kawiarni; to nieznane wcześniej uczucie doprowadza go do irytacji i Grantaire krzywi się pogardliwie w stronę przywódcy. Podnosi się z krzesła, marząc o tym, żeby wyjść i już nigdy nie musieć ich oglądać.

Aż nagle orientuje się, że Enjolras powiedział "was", a nie "ich", i wtedy ma wrażenie, że brakuje mu tchu.

VI

Sprawiają dziwne wrażenie, kiedy oglądać ich razem: na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się całkowicie różni od siebie i gdyby Combeferre nie znał ich obu zbyt dobrze, niż obaj mogliby tego pragnąć, może nawet sam by w to uwierzył. Po latach spędzonych na obserwowaniu to jednego, to drugiego nie zauważa już różnic: podobieństwa stają się coraz wyraźniejsze, nie jak lustrzane odbicia, ale jak dwa płótna spod pędzla tego samego malarza. Obaj są nieuchwytni, choć każdy w inny sposób. Enjolras to bryła lodu, gotowa zmieść wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze. Prouvaire - leniwie szemrzący strumyk, który w czasie opadów urasta do rozmiarów Sekwany. To, co ich łączy, to pragnienie gwałtownej zmiany, niemal wpisane w każdy nerwowy gest, w każde niespokojne spojrzenie. Woda przynosi życie; woda zadaje śmierć.

Combeferre wie o tym doskonale: choć jest dobrym pływakiem, kiedyś w Marsylii niemal utonął w morzu podczas burzy. Życie zawdzięcza tylko determinacji przyjaciela, tej samej, która teraz coraz częściej spędza mu sen z powiek.

\- Przede wszystkim chodzi o to, żeby nie bać się morza - wytłumaczył mu Enjolras, kiedy siedzieli przemoknięci na morskim brzegu, dygocząc z zimna i próbując się rozgrzać.

\- Morza trzeba się bać - protestował Combeferre. - W morzu można się utopić.

\- Trzy lata temu na moich oczach utopił się człowiek, który nauczył mnie pływać - wyznał mu wtedy Enjolras i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Combeferre poczuł, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie rzeczywiście zrozumieć przyjaciela; coś w jego głosie, a może w spojrzeniu, wydało mu się obce, niedostępne dla jego racjonalnego umysłu. Może to była pierwsza, ledwo zauważalna zapowiedź tego, czym miał stać się później.

Combeferre coraz częściej wątpi, że ze swoimi marzeniami o ewolucji i progresie będzie w stanie dogonić któregokolwiek z nich, nieważne, ile laudanum uda mu się wypić. Dlatego tego wieczoru zatrzymuje się przy stoliku Grantaire'a, z zamyśleniem popijającego absynt prosto z butelki.

\- Masz pan coś przeciwko towarzystwu uczciwego pijaka dziś wieczorem, panie doktorze? - Grantaire odrywa się od alkoholu i teatralnym gestem wskazuje mu krzesło tuż obok siebie. Combeferre opada na nie posłusznie, przesuwa butelkę w swoją stronę i wyzywająco patrząc w oczy towarzysza, sam pociąga spory łyk.

Grantaire śmieje się drwiąco, choć nie bez sympatii.

\- Zły dzień, panie doktorze?

\- Sądząc po tym, ile kto pije, dla ciebie, Grantaire, życie składa się chyba z samych złych dni - mówi Combeferre z pełnym powagi współczuciem i słowa, które mogłyby zostać odebrane jako zaczepka, nabierają nagle zupełnie nowego znaczenia. Dlatego Grantaire podrywa głowę znad stolika, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Zupełnie jakbym słyszał młodego - prycha. - Tylko nie próbuj mnie aby nawracać.

\- Skoro Enjolras nie chce, ja też nie zamierzam.

Grantaire splata dłonie na butelce.

\- Enjolras, wciąż Enjolras - mruczy cicho, z nieoczekiwaną zawziętością. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, której on naprawdę ufa, wiesz? 

\- Ty jesteś jedyną osobą, której naprawdę ufa Prouvaire - odpowiada Combeferre z westchnieniem, a Grantaire uśmiecha się krzywo. Obaj wiedzą, że tak naprawdę nie ma już nic do dodania.

I kiedy milczenie staje się zbyt nieznośne i Combeferre ma ochotę rzucić o ścianę butelką z resztką absyntu, żeby je przerwać, dobiega go dźwięk czyjegoś głosu.

\- Prouvaire to przecież dzieciak - mówi Bahorel zza sąsiedniego stolika, uderzając pięścią w blat. - Nie rozumiem, co właściwie widzi w nim Enjolras.

Combeferre i Grantaire wymieniają spojrzenia, czując, jak ledwo zadzierzgnięta nić porozumienia zamienia się w mocny sznur. 

A potem, jak na komendę, obaj równocześnie podnoszą się z krzeseł.


End file.
